It's Over
by 9095
Summary: Kagome and Sango came back from a dance competition in Canada. What Kagome didn’t know is that while she was away something happened, something that will break her heart. ::::: This is a kind of tragic tale:::::
1. I've got something to say

Hi you guys this is my first fan fic and let me tell u this now…….

**: This is going to be a tragic tale:**

It's not actually a tragic tale is just with an unhappy ending. So if you don't like reading unhappy ending **then don't read this!** On with the story.

Btw Kikyo is kinda out of character since she is one of Kagome's friends.

**It's Over**

**I've got something to say…….**

"I can't believe we're actually going home." Kagome sighed

Silence….

"Sango are you even listening to me?" Kagome asked angrily turning to her best friend, whom she found fast asleep. "Geez…fine be that way." As she looked out the airplane's window

It has been two months since Kagome and Sango had left Japan for a Dance competition in Canada. But now they are returning to Japan, Kagome couldn't wait till she landed. Although she had fun in Canada she was homesick, she missed her mum and most of all her boyfriend, Inu Yasha.

The plane landed….

"Wake up Sango! We're here," Said Kagome excitedly.

in the Airport

They were walking and chatting away while they walked out the arrival gate.

"Hey Kagome isn't that your mum?" asked Sango pointing to a figure standing there waving furiously.

"Mum!" Kagome shouted and ran over to her.

Everybody took turn hugging. Then Kagome realized something. "Um...mum, where's Inu Yasha?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Oh didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Mrs. Higurashi was about to answered but decided against it. "Never mind." She answered instead, for she didn't want to ruin her daughter's cheerful mood.

Kagome decided to shrug it off. They all walked happily out the door.

* * *

Brrr...Brrr Inu Yasha's cell phone vibrated.

_hi yash, I'm bak from my trip._

That was a message from Kagome. Damn I haven't told her yet…how is she gonna react…' he thought to himself maybe I should tell her'

* * *

He took his car keys and drove his way to Kagome's house.

Ding Dong… the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," yelled Kagome running to the door. She opened the door. "Inu Yasha!" She hugged him fiercely, he hugged her back but it wasn't the sort of welcome back she expected." What's wrong?"

"um I've gotta tell you something."

"oh ok….oh so do you want anything to drink?"

"no thanks"

"ok….so what did you want to tell me?"

She was smiling innocently. He couldn't bring himself to say it, "never mind it was nothing important."

"That's weird everybody wanted to tell me something but just never seem to say it. Oh I've got something for you." She smiled and ran upstairs to her room.

Mrs. Higurashi walked by, when she saw Inu Yasha she stopped; she gave him a fake smiled and walked off.

"um…Thanks Mrs. H for not telling her."

"It's not my place to say, you've going to have to tell her sooner or later." Was the cold reply

"I just don't wanna hurt her."

"Either way she's going to get hurt, it's better for you to tell her now then when she finds out for herself." With that she walked off.

Inu Yasha hesitated. Then he let himself out the door.

Kagome came running down the stairs with something in her hand. "Inu Yasha I've got….." realizing that nobody was in the room. Where did he go?'

* * *

The next day Kagome got on her bike and rode to school, getting in the school mood'. Everyone welcome her back.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome turned around to find Eri running up to her. "Oh hi Eri,"

"So…um how're you feeling…?'

"I'm fine thanks." Kagome answered a bit confused. What sort of a question was that?'

"Oh" Eri answered slowly "he hasn't told you has he?"

"Who? Tell me what?"

"um…never mind, well…bye." She walked off.

Kagome checked her watch, she was still early. She walked in the hallway when something caught her eye. She looked up on the notice board…

**Favorite couple of the month**

Inu Yasha and Kikyo

Surely this is some kind of mistake….I mean Kikyo isn't Inu Yasha's girlfriend is she?' Kagome walked out the school door to get some fresh air. She stopped.

She saw Inu Yasha and one of her best friend, Kikyo kissing.

Her heart broke.

Well please review and tell me what you think…oh there's probably another one or two chapter left. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Breaking Trust

You guys are probably gonna kill me after this chap. TT. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the other chap though. Well let's get this straight I don't really like to write tragedy stories but this idea was inside my head for like a few weeks now. I had to write it out before it devour me alive.

**WARNING:** AGAIN IF U DON'T LIKE TRAGIC TALES DON'T READ THIS.

Anyway, on with the story.

**It's Over**

**Breaking Trust**

"Inu Yasha, Kikyo what are you guys doing?"

At the sound of Kagome's voice they abruptly broke apart. "Kagome I can explain…." Inu Yasha started.

"Explain what, that both of you have been going out behind my back?"

"I was gonna tell you."

"When? You could have told me when I was in Canada…wrote me an email or something or were you guys having too much fun breaking MY heart?" Kagome shouted the last part out loud, tears rolling down her cheeks. The whole school was silent. Every single eyes were on Kagome. She didn't care she ran by two figures who was stunned by her expression.

"What the hell is going on?" Sango asked curiously looking at the direction which Kagome had run from.

Miroku shrugged and turn to the same direction.

There they saw Inu Yasha hesitating whether or not he should chase after Kagome, while Kikyo is holding on to his hand trying to calm him down.

Sango finally clicked on what made Kagome cry. "You frickin' asshole!" Sango shouted in Inu Yasha's direction.

Inu Yasha flinched when he realized that Sango was shouting at him.

She huffed and turn to run in Kagome's direction.

* * *

Kagome ran and ran, 'I'm so glad my house isn't far away from the school.' For her house was only a few streets away. She unlocked her front door. Realizing no one was at home she ran to the attic. She decided to on the radio to take her mind of things.

"The next song is … I'll never get over you getting over me by Mymp." The radio DJ announced

_I hear your taking the town again  
Having a good time  
With all your good time friends  
I don't think that you think of me  
Your on your own now  
And I'm alone and free _

I know that I should get on with my life  
But a life live without you could never be right

As long as the star shine down from the heaven  
As long as the river run to the sea  
I'll never get over you getting over me

Kagome burst out crying.

I tried to smile so the hurt won't show  
Tell everybody I was glad to see you go  
But the tears just won't go away  
Loneliness found me looks like its here to stay

I know that I ought to find someone new  
But all I found is my self always thinking of you

As long as the star shine down from the heaven  
As long as the river run to the sea  
I'll never get over you getting over me

Oh no matter what I do  
Each nights a life time to live through  
I can't go on like this  
I need your touch  
Your the only one I ever loved

And as long as the star shine down from the heaven  
As long as the river run to the sea  
I'll never get over you, getting over,  
I'll never get over you,  
I'll never get over you getting over me...

When the song finished she switch off the radio.

She didn't know why but somehow she felt something urging her to go to this particular shelf. Inside she found a gun. She slowly pulled out the gun. She was shaking but she tried to aim the gun in her direction. She heard someone at her front door she quickly dropped the gun.

"Kagome, is that you?" Sango asked as she quickly ran up to where she heard the thump coming from. She was shocked when she saw Kagome and the gun on the floor. Sango tried to take a step closer to Kagome but every time she tried Kagome would always move a step back. Sango sighed and dial Miroku on her cell phone.

"Hi Sango..."

"Yea hi, enough with the chit chat, is Inu Yasha with you?"

"Um yea, why?"

"Doesn't matter why, just can you put him on the line?"

"Yea, ok."

"What do you want?" came a gruff voice on the other side of the line.

"Inu Yasha get your ass down to Kagome house right now, before she decides to kill herself." Sango shouted.

"I'll come straight away."

* * *

"Come on you guys get in the car." Inu Yasha said as he was hurrying everybody up.

"What's the rush?" Kikyo asked worried.

"We have to go to Kagome house now, before she commits suicide."

"WHAT!" Both Kikyo and Miroku were now rushing in the car.

Inu Yasha was driving steadily but he let himself wonder in thoughts. 'If Kagome die now it'll all be my fault.' 'I should have told her earlier.'

"Hey Inu Yasha watch…" Miroku shouted, but it was too late.

CRASH

Inu Yasha's car collided with an anonymous black car.

Miroku and Kikyo barely made it out of the car after the crashed. They tried to find Inu Yasha but all they saw was blood every where near the driver's seat.

Then they realise Inu Yasha is dead.

* * *

Sango hugged Kagome as she was crying non-stop. Then she felt her cell vibrating.

"Hey Miroku, what's taking you guys so long?"

"We kinda ended up in an accident."

"What kind of 'accident'"

"A car accident and Inu Yasha didn't make it…" Miroku replied sadly.

"What you can't mean….that he's…dead."

Kagome froze.

Sango hung up.

"It's all my fault." Cried Kagome. "If I didn't try to kill myself then…then he would of stilled be alive"

Kagome got up and ran out the front door with Sango closely following after her.

Kagome saw the scene there were police all around the car accident. She saw puddles of blood around the car. She burst out crying.

* * *

The funeral was arranged on that Friday. Two days away, Kagome skipped school for she knew it was all her fault that Inu Yasha died if it wasn't for her none of this would happen.

* * *

At the funeral

At the funeral everybody paid great respect for Inu Yasha. Every time someone did Kagome would burst out crying. But at the time when they were about to shatter his ashes she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sango can you drive me home?"

"Um…sure."

After Kagome told her mum that she was going home her mum gave her the house key.

Sango dropped Kagome off. "You sure you don't want me to stay."

"I'm positive." Kagome replied trying to smile.

Once again Kagome found herself going up to the attic. There she took the gun and aimed it at herself. ' He wasn't suppose to die, it was suppose to be me.'

She slowly pulled the trigger.

BANG

Kagome slowly fade away from the world of living.

So there that's the end…..told you guys it was a tragedy. Kind of. I promise I won't write anymore tragedy stories… Unless something pops in my mind. Well anyway tell me what you think. REVIEW….pls.


End file.
